digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:MudAgumon
MudAgumon is a fictional character from the Digimon media franchise. He is the partner of Yuujuki Katakoe. He looks similiar to Agumon but he is far more powerful. He is able to manipulate the earth and can make it form into anything. His ultimate attack "Zero Manipulation" allows him to control and manipulate any kind of element temporarily. Afterwards he will revert to a special Digi-Egg known as "Mudfrigi egg" that can only be hatched by the touch of Mudfrigimon or another MudAgumon. Appearance Description Attacks *'Mud Splash' (Mudfire): MudAgumon shoots an brown mudball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Zero Manipulation' (Elemental Control): This attack allows him to control and manipulate any kind of element temporarily. Afterwards he will revert to a special Digi-Egg known as "Mudfrigi egg". Other forms The name "MudAgumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, MudAgumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Botamon Botamon is Agumon's Fresh form, an infant Digimon. Its name is derived from the . Botamon is a small (about one foot tall) Digimon with black hair covering his body, yellow eyes, and two small bumps on the top of his head (resembling ears). His mouth is covered by his hair and is not visible unless it is opened. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling". However, in the anime, he states his name means "brave little warrior". He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | GroundGreymon GroundGreymon is MudAgumon's Champion form. He is closely modeled after Greymon except for the brown coloring. The name "MudGreymon" comes from the word "Mud" amd a misspelling of the English word "great". Attacks * Ground Quake (Ground Shake): Shakes the ground underneath him that gives him an opportunity to attack. * Ground fire Fires a much more powerful version of "Mud Splash" against the foe. * Great Horns Attack (Ground Horn Strike) Attacks the foe with a powerful horn attack. |- | QuakeGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's true Ultimate form. Physically, he resembles a larger Greymon with metallic head armor, red hair, metal wings, a trident-like left arm, and twin missile launchers on his chest. He is about 20-30 feet tall. "Metal" is added to his name due to the cyborg-like portions of his body. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest, similar to MetalGarurumon's Giga Missile. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. |- | EarthGreymon ShineGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack, though it must first be released by Marcus (Masaru)'s DNA with the Digivice Burst. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | EarthGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the burst digivolved form of ShineGreymon. Attacks * Corona Blaze Sword: Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. * Final Shining Burst: Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. |- | LegendGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, possessing the "war" prefix due to his offensive capabilities and as a misspelling of "were" as in WereGarurumon, similar to the "metal" prefix in MetalGarurumon. He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He is capable of independent flight - the wing-like projections on his back form his Brave Shield that he removes and uses to block attacks. WarGreymon has two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers permanently attached to each arm. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball which he fires at his opponent. This is his signature attack. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Nova Force". *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes dramon Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado':(Brave Tornado) Spins at the speed of a tornado and rips through the enemy. In the English dub this attack is sometimes randomly called "Nova Force" or "Mega Claw". |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Dimensiomon Omnimon is the Digimon that results when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve together to create a stronger Digimon. His body is entirely covered in white armor adorned with black, blue and yellow markings. His left arm ends in WarGreymon's head and his right arm with MetalGarurumon's, giving him two primary attacks (Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon). The cape he wears flows over the width of his body. Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword which emerges from the WarGreymon head hand. *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Fires colossal energy balls at foes from a cannon the emerges from the MetalGarurumon head hand. DigiXros Forms Shoutmon X2 (+ GeoGreymon) Shoutmon X2 (+ GeoGreymon) is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2 and GeoGreymon (Agumon's second champion form). GeoGreymon becomes a second chest cannon (it's on top of Ballistamon-shaped chest cannon) and tail of Shoutmon X2. Shoutmon X2 gains a super speed and enhanced strength. He appears when Evilomon Orochi Mode attacks Stitch and Angel as they fall in love, and Stitch thinks about GeoGreymon and Shoutmon X2 that goes together. He attempts to attack Evilomon, but Stitch fakes Evilomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat Evilomon. Attacks *'Mach Bunker': Charges its arm with flaming energy and then punches the opponents. *'Bolo Blaster': Fires a from both its chest cannons small but powerful shockwave of blue and yellow electric energy that resembles a two-weight bola. *'Electron Tornado': Flies in a electric spiral pattern around the enemy, creating a electric tornado around their body as he strikes rapidly from all angles. *'Body Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. *'Solar Tackle': Shoutmon X2 tackles the enemy while his body is charged with flaming energy. *'Horn Crusher' (Horn Shocker): Fires a blast of lightning from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5 is the Digi-Xros Digivolution of Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. After Stitch takes out Evilomon's two buzzsaws, an incomplete Shoutmon X5 fights Evilomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Agumon, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon. Category:Fan Digimon